Kiba Fūrinji
Kiba Fūrinji (風林寺木場, Kiba Fūrinji) is a 19 year old Advanced Grand Master and is one of the Five Warrior Lords in the world of martial arts, he is also the main prontagonist of the fanon series that is called History's Strongest Fist. Personality Kiba is quite cold to people he doesn't trust, and takes deliberate pleasure in inflicting the most pain possible when facing his opponents. However due to Shigure Kōsaka's intervention, he has warmed up a bit and now trusts people significantly more. He also likes to kid around, but his passion towards martial arts is no joke. Though he tends to play around or not take opponents seriously, Kiba possess enough instinct and maturity to understand when it's time to get serious. He is quite the glutton and has even chooses food over money, it has been stated that Kiba will do anything to prove that he is stronger than his opponent. Appearance Kiba is usually seen sporting a grotesque grin and displays demonic features when he is either angry or disturbed. He possesses brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build, and his attire usually consists of a worn-out shirt, his brown leather jacket, and plain pants (usually jeans). When he is in his battle wear he sports a white Karategi, with white bandages wrapped around his waist. History Kiba is a member of the infamous Fūrinji Clan, a clan of fighters and makes powerful people in the world of fighters. However he has always been ignored by his family despite him being one of the most powerful clan members at the time, the reason for this is that he was a member of the branch member not the main family. Luckily Hayato recognised his potential and sent him to train at Ryōzanpaku, at there he blossomed and although it was not made public he was the second disciple of Ryōzanpaku. Skills Kiba is considered a prodigy and a genius in the martial arts world, due to him achieving the level of Grand Master at the age of 15. He is currently considered a advanced grand master, his class can be mistaken as the Legendary Master level due to the tremendous skills and abilities the masters of this class have displayed. Kiba has a Dual Ki but he specializes in Dou Ki, he is a member of the Five Warrior Lords - they are young martial artists with the potential to become legendary masters and he is the second strongest. * Enhanced Strength -''' Kiba has shown a high level of strength in combat. At several points throughout the story, he is shown to be able to send people flying with his punches and even crush solid stone using his enemies. He's able to end a lot of his fights by shoving, punching or kicking his opponents heads through solid concrete walls. He's even shown the ability to easily knock a person out by hitting them in the face with a baby rattle. * 'Enhanced Endurance -' Kiba has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head (mainly due to his Ki). * 'Enhanced Speed -' Kiba can move much faster than the average member of his class, sometimes near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. He is capable of punching his opponent hundreds of times in less than one second, he can travel around the Andes mountain range in 2 seconds - a feat that no one else has managed to top. **'''Shundō: (瞬動, Instant Movement) A movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. This is used by concentrating ki into the feet to get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. It's important that when going from point A to point B that you hold to the ground with the inside of your feet or you will simply trip. Kiba claimed to have completely perfected and evolved the technique so that the speed extends to reaction time as well. *'Enhanced Agility -' Kiba has and incredible sense of balance and has powerful leg strength and dexterity, this allows him to exhibit inhumane agility so flawless and fast that even legendary masters find it hard to catch him. He is one of the most agile characters in the entire series, and is even more agile than his cousin; Miu Fūrinji. *'Enhanced Reflexes -' Kiba possesses extraordinary reflexes that are entirely involuntary. Due to this Kiba's immense reflexes can be used to attack and counter instead of for just defensive purposes. Because his body moves without the use of his brain the user is free to strategize and, with the correct judgement, can dodge a wider variety of attacks, even in a weakened condition. Since the Kiba's body moves on reflex and not reaction, feints and illusionary techniques are useless against him. *'Enhanced Intuition -' With his instincts Kiba can sense nearing dangers and sense unwanted or hectic threats to his well-being, acute danger, potential immediate danger, evade danger, and impending danger. It also allows him to instantly learn and understand the complexity and exactness of organisms, objects, and even powers without the need of long-term or special education. * 'Immense Dual Ki -' When angry or exiteced Kiba exhibits a powerful and intimidating dual, it is so powerful that it can even intimidate legendary master and even affects none living objects such as rock and metal. Kiba can only use this type of Ki when he is experiencing both positive and negative emotions at the same time, his Ki has often been called the twilight energy by others as is is both dark and bright at the same time. * 'Immense Killer Intent -' Kiba has a natural immense killer intent that gives off his pure killing intent, affecting the opponents, themselves, and others around the vicinity. Particularly strong killing intent can paralyse the victim in fear, causing them to morbidly hallucinate their own deaths, or even kill them by forcing the mind to believe the death is reality. He can project an aura of killing intent and bloodlust, including aggression and brutality. The effect may be caused by purely physical or mental means, or a combination of both. This can make allies blood-thirsting and better killings. * '''Ryōzanpaku Style User - '''This style (as it's name suggests) is a hybrid martial art created and named by Kiba, it is comprised of Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Ju-Jitsu and Fūrinji Style. The fundamentals of this fighting style is extremely similar to the Shirahama Style's Strongest Combo, this is because the fighting style switching between Karate, Muay Thai, Chinese Kenpo, Jujutsu and the Fūrinji Style - albeit more fluidly than the Strongest Combo does. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Intro Saga Five Lords Arc Tournament Arc Underworld Saga Legendary Master Arc Four Heavenly Kings Arc YOMI Saga Disciple War Arc Eternal Sunrise Arc Ten Gods Saga Alpha Arc Omega Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Battle Log Gallery 3518020-6016237321-dbeel.jpg|Kiba's monster strength. jlgkg400x580.jpg|Kiba's Ki affecting the ground. 118f7f5eb2336dc73722ff5146a3a946.jpg|Kiba with weird markings on his body. images.jpg|Kiba at his angriest. Trivia *His name means "fang" when translated from english to japanese. *He is based off oga tatsumi from Beelzebub.